On a Lonely Night
by lalalandmachinery
Summary: Sam and Rachel were best friends in high school. They drifted apart during college. By graduation, they were practically strangers.
1. The Pub

Today's been a hard day. I found out that my boss isn't promoting me after all (instead he choses a bimbo that he's probably sleeping with), my condo is being foreclosed so I have to find a roommate ASAP and I'm having a high school reunion and I don't wanna look like a total idiot. My life has reached rock bottom. Everyone in high school(even though most hated me) expected me to be the next broadway legend. But now I'm just an intern for a the director because I refuse to sleep with him. "This drink is complimentary from the guy sitting in the booth over there." I looked up at the handsome looking bartender. I feel like I've seen him before but then I just couldn't place it. He must've been an extra in the play or something. "If you ask me, he's not worth the night. I've seen him make this move with 5 different this week." I looked over to the man and he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes at him in disgust. "Glad you finally listened to me Rachel." The bartender chuckled. I was surprised when he called me by my name since haven't said a word since I got in the bar. I realized that he wasn't an extra or even part of the life she had now. It was my best friend in Lima, Sam Evans.

"Sam!" I bent over the table and gave him a hug.

"Took you long enough to recognize me Berry." He laughed and patted my back. I pulled away from him and playfully punched him in the arm. After telling him to shut up he laughed again. "Hey I get off in a few minutes, let's hang out. I know this great coffee shop on Broadway." I cringed at the word Broadway. If you told me a few years ago that I would get shivers every time I'd hear that word or that I would see my high school best friend whom I may or may not have had a crush on back then, in a bar then I would've said you were crazy.

"Sure Sam." I smiled at him. He started looking at me for a really long time which got creepy. I blinked at him and he quickly said "I won." He laughed. It took me a while to realize that he was playing a one sided staring game. I laughed along with him and took sips of my drink. He attended to the other girls in the pub. I laughed inside as I could see them flirting with him. The best part was he was oblivious to all this. You see Sam was the type of guy that even if you declare your love for him and kiss him full on the lips, he still would be oblivious to it. I guess that was an advantage to me back when we were in high school. Before I could take the last sip of my drink two fingers poked my sides making me jump and throw my drink up too. I turned around and it was Sam, stained with my drink. "You had it coming. " I said simply.

"You're right." He laughed. I dabbed off the stain with a napkin but you could still smell the alcohol coming off him. Today really seemed to be turning around for me.

**I know it's short. Sorry:P I'm posting another one later because I didn't know how to make this end properly:D The next chapter is Sam POV.**


	2. We Have a Lot of Catching Up to Do

So through out this whole night I learned 2 new things about Rachel Berry.

1) She is still the same as ever. If anything she got more beautiful (she blushed when I pointed that out to her)

2) She's not getting the fame she deserves.

"- and so I never made it big. I'm just another dime in the dirt." She frowned.

"So you're telling me Rachel Berry, the most talented person I know, was rejected from RENT, had her condo foreclosed and is sleeping in the theater." I looked at her with a confused expression.

"At least until before the opening night of the show. After that I might have to bunk with the creepy director." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. I still couldn't believe. Everyone in Lima knew that Rachel would go places. Now she just looks like she can barely even get up. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey why don't you just come share with me?"

"Sam I haven't talked to you for 5 years. We're practically strangers. I don't think that's appropriate." She had no idea how much her words stung me. I understand though. I haven't been there for her at all since we started college. It's been hard to keep contact with her since she was in Julliard and I was just in Ohio State. I hadn't even known that she and Finn gave it another go until Finn called me up saying that he and Rachel broke up and that if I was happy about that. I mean what kind of an idiotic question is that?

"Well if you change your mind Rachel you have my number right? I still have the same number since I was a Sophomore so-"

"Actually some hobo stole my phone. I only have my work phone. I lost touch with EVERYONE." She covered her face with her hands. I slyly slipped my hand into her cardigan and took out her blackberry. I saved my number in her contacts and put it back in. I took her hands out of her face and asked

"Why don't we take a walk?"

We walked around the more quiet part of Manhattan. "So I see you gave up on the whole sweater-and-knee-socks fashion huh?" I joked. And finally she laughed. Her laugh was just the same as it ever was.

"Well look who's talking. I take it you said bye bye to your Bieber hair huh?" She teased as she reached up on her toes and ruffled my hair. "On the first day I went in as the director's intern, he found my outfit 'tacky' and 'very uncharming'. After that he shoved me a dress that looked like it was stolen from a $2 whore and a pair of heels then he told me to change in the corner. I swear I've never been more humiliated in my life. Right in front of April Rhodes damn it!" She fumed.

"Well I happened to find your old look adorable." I said pinching her cheeks. "Why don't you just quit then?"

"One I wont have a place to sleep. Two, I'm just hoping that someone will discover me eventually and I can quit this hellish job and go back to my original life plan."

"And your original life plan is?"

"Well first I'm going to star in a fresh new musical where ratings will skyrocket. Then I'm going to win a bunch of awards. After that I'll have my acting debut on the big screen in which I shall receive more awards. Then along the way, I'll probably settle down with an A-list super star, get married, have kids and live happily ever after! Just as planned." She grinned at me. Yup she's still the same Rachel with big hopes and dreams. "So what are you doing as a bartender in New York?"

"Well I came here to New York, got a job as a bartender. I could've actually gotten any job really but I'm pretty damn good in mixing up drinks. Remember that Tequila Sunrise I made when we were all in that alcohol everyday phase?" I saw her shudder.

"All I remember from that phase was Brittany puking on me onstage!" She faked a gag. "Still doesn't explain though why you're n New York."

"It's kind of a long story…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Hey I got nowhere to be." She sat down on the pavement. I sighed. Yup same old Rachel.


	3. It's Too Much of a Long Story Fixed

"Do you mind if I don't get into that." He sat down on the pavement beside me. "Lets talk about something else."

"Sure." I knew if I pushed it further he would just get pissed at me and I would've ruined this whole night. Besides I knew he'd fess up sooner or later. That's how he always is."What do you wanna talk about?"

"How pretty you looked tonight." He smiled at me.

"I guess it was a good call having to change me whole wardrobe." I joked. "I looked horrible."

"Nah I thought it was actually kinda cute." I glared at him. "I did! You weren't like everyone else in high school. Correction you weren't like everyone else in Lima. That's why I took a chance on you being my friend."

"You've always been sweet Sam. I guess that's why you were such a heartthrob back then. Speaking of which are you with anyone in particular?" I asked casually.

"Nah. Never had the time." He shrugged. I was about to open my mouth and ask why but then he put his index finger on my lips. "That is apart of my story which I will narrate to you when I'm ready." There was a few seconds of silence until he spoke up again. "You know I've always wondered why my girlfriends never got jealous of us hanging out during high school."

"Well they never saw me as a threat. I mean look at me." And he _really_ looked at me. I got conscious and tried to remember what I was gonna say next. "I mean I don't think I'm ugly but I'm just not as pretty as your other girlfriends. I mean you had Quinn, Santana, Mercedes-" I was especially not as wonderful as she was. "that fling with Brittany , and those 2 cheerios-"

"Ok I get it I had a lot of girlfriends!" He put his hands up in defeat. "I cant help it with my devlish good looks I'm sorry." That earned him an elbow in the gut. He just threw in a hurt expression for my sake. "Look Rachel, if you keep comparing yourself to other girls then you'll never be happy. I happen to find you beautiful. And why are you interrogating me? You probably have guys lining up for you and dying at your feet." I rolled my eyes at the hyperbole.

"Well if you must know Samuel, I haven't dated a guy since after Finn and I broke up. Which makes a total of 4 guys." I held up my hand and presented to him the number 4 with my fingers.

"Whoa, whoa 4? Who was the other guy?" **A.N. The three other guys are Jesse, Puck and Finn. **He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Well there was this one guy before Finn and I got back together in college. His name was Grant. He was in my ballet class with me in Julliard. Real diva. Couldn't handle him. And that's coming from me, the ultimate diva." I said as I threw my hands in the air. He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"You underestimate yourself too much Rach." He sighed. Then he had an expression on his face like the kind you see on cartoons when the light bulb turns on above their head. "So you haven't been with anyone since Finn."

"Well when we got back together, everything seemed fine. But then he didn't call me as often, text me back as much and stopped going to my most of my mock plays. When I finally confronted him about it, he said that he was always busy and that it's not like I went to his games much either. We fought that night for hours until I brought you up saying that even though we didn't talk as much, you would still go to my shows when I'd invite you. Then he just gave up and stormed out of my dorm. We eventually made up but then our relationship was never the same after that. We just grew apart. I'm just happy that there isn't any bad blood between us. That would've been very unhealthy. Never dated anyone since then." I sighed. Even though I'm completely over Finn, it makes me sad thinking about this.

"Looks like he cut you up pretty bad." I just nodded. "You know if I had a chance to date you, I'd treat you a lot better than that. I wouldn't take you for granted. I'd go to every single one of your shows. I would call you even if I had t study because I know I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't. I'd tell you a corny joke to lighten up your spirits. If I had a chance, I'd love you right." I couldn't take it anymore I leaned toward him and kissed him. I pulled away and apologized. He just said "Don't be." And cupped my face to kiss him again. I had no idea what would come next but I didn't care. He whispered on my lips. "My apartment is just a 10 minute drive away."


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know most of you were expecting Sam's story. Here are my pathetic excuses:

It's too expected

I already planned the whole story and its flow

Sorry I disappointed you guys in any way. But don't worry, Sam's story will come soon.

Thank you for everyone who subscribed and reviewed to this story!

P.S. I keep forgetting to add this but…

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. RYAN AND BRAD DON'T SUE ME:D


	5. One Night Stands

**Sorry if this is super late. I not only had writer's block, but I was also super busy. ****So yeah this is one of my first fanfics. I'm excited for the MTV Movie Awards WHOOOO! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To be honest I really didn't want this to be a one-night stand. But last night with Sam just opened up a bunch of feelings that I swore I would never go back to. I didn't get why everything had to be so damn complicated. I mean I shouldn't have kissed him, I should have just sucked up all my feelings instead of talking to him about it and I damn well shouldn't have walked into the pub in the first place. I had to pull my life back together and I think Sam would do more harm than good. Despite all this, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of last night.<p>

_I rolled over and looked at Sam__. He had the goofiest grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?"_

"_Just how insanely weird this is." I stopped straddling him and he whined. "Hey!"_

"_You called me weird." I put my hands on my hips. I actually didn't care. It's just fun messing with his head. He took my hands of my hips and replaced them with his hands. He started to caress me._

"_I didn't call you weird. I called this situation weird. If you told me when I was in high school that I would be sleeping with my girl best friend then I wouldn't be too surprised. But if you told me that I would be sleeping with you then I'd panic!" He laughed. I punched him in the arm and laughed along with him and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss I pulled away and put my index finger on his lips. "What now?" he groaned_

"_Now you have to apologize for saying I wasn't your girl best friend." I stuck my tongue out. _

"_You're such a tease" He groaned then kissed me again. He let one hand trace circles around my thigh. He whispered in my ear "I'm sorry" then trailed his lips down to my neck and started sucking on it._

"_Mmm forgiven." I pushed his head to my neck more and he sucked harder. I moaned so loud that the downstairs neighbor probably heard me. I felt the budge in his pants grow bigger and press harder right between my navel and my hips._

I giggled at the memory because I gave my best friend a boner. I went through his Sam's closet and looked for any appropriate attire I can wear to work today. I eventually got a huge plaid shirt that reached below my knees. I folded the sleeves up and belted it. I wore on my heels and put my clothes in my bag. I'll probably just drop it off by the laundry mat later. I looked over at Sam one last time and kissed his cute huge-ass lips. I got startled when he stirred a bit but then he went back to sleep. I sighed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"And cut! That was brilliant Stella! Good work too Joseph! Ok everybody take a break! Where the hell is my coffee? Berry!" The director shouted in a sing-songy voice. I rolled my eyes and gave him his coffee.<p>

"Here you are sir. Iced French Vanilla Latte (my favourite lolz)." I handed him the coffee. "And Ms. Grace, the costume designer, called about the script re-writes and she needs a copy.

"First of all Berry, your outfit looks like my Chanel's country collection puked on you, and not in a good way, What is with the sleeves and the belt dear? It's all wrong!" I ignored his comment. "Second I ordered a decaf! What will happen if I get too buzzed and can't think properly? Do you want this show to fall apart?"

"No I-"

"And lastly, you tell that old hag that she has to wait for the official distribution of the script to the whole crew."

"But sir the leads already got theirs." He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk you naïve little girl. In the showbiz industry, there are only 3 people that matter. The leads, the investors and most importantly the director. The rest of the crew is just so that we don't have to get out hands dirty got it? Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my office to have a meeting with Stella." By meeting he meant that it was time for Stella to 'please' him. I looked at my watch and ran over to Stella since I still had 15 minutes to spare. "Stella!"

"Hey Rachel. I didn't see you last night at the cast party."

"Oh I wasn't invited." I said shyly.

"Well next time I'll send you an invite when I get mine." She smiled at me sweetly. Stella was a part time student in Julliard. She's really good considering she's only 17. She was just like me except for the attitude. She was sweet and nice to everyone which makes me wonder how she got to sleeping with the director. After some small talk she excused herself because she had a 'meeting with the director'. I smiled sympathetically at her as she walked away. I looked at my phone and I saw _20 missed calls._ The caller id was all Sam. I feel really bad so I turned off my phone and went out for lunch.

* * *

><p>"I have to get in that meeting I'm your assistant!"<p>

"Uh-uh you are my intern." He retorted.

"But that's why I'm an intern! To learn. This meeting is like a gateway for opportunities!" Michael (the director) was lucky that his office was sound proof and had one way mirror from the outside.

"Do you not remember our discussion earlier today about the showbiz hierarchy?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "Speaking of discussions, who's that young gent you were talking to in the pub yesterday? You it's mighty rude for you to snob me back there after I offered you a drink." He grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Is he your boyfriend?" I don't know why but I snapped.

"Oh shut up Michael, it's none of your fucking business. Ok he is not my boyfriend and not that you should care or anything! And an exquisite drink? You got me gingerail. That isn't even near the lowest class you could think of!" I screamed. He looked unfazed.

"How bout I strike you a deal. Throw down a button of that hideous outfit of yours then I'll let you in to the meeting."

**BUM BUM ****BUM BUM. A One Tree Hill moment from season 5:P Sam's POV on the whole thing next time:D This is a glimpse of Rachel's life so sorry if it seems boring. I've gotten so much subscribes it's overwhelming THANK YOU ALL!:D**

**I imagined Stella as Chelsea Staub (Chelsea Kane)**


End file.
